


Week Fourteen - “This is ten times worse than that.”

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: one-shots-supernatural's Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's what I plan on doing with this Challenge:<br/>I will write a few paragraphs for each prompt, making it a little flash of its own.<br/>In the end, I will go back and rework the whole thing into one fic. The prompted flashes might or might not be in order in the end product, but they will all remain available separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week Fourteen - “This is ten times worse than that.”

I stood in front of him, fiddling with the hem of my shirt.  
Never in a million years would I have thought I would ever be so nervous around a guy… But then again, I never expected to find something like this. The only thing I hadn’t found – yet, as I hoped – was a way to tell him.  
“Do you – Have you ever been nervous when you talked to somebody you usually don’t talk to? Like the dork in High School scraping together every last bit of courage he has and asking the Captain of the Cheerleading Squad to go to Prom with him?” I ask, my voice way more shaky than I would have liked.  
He nodded that he knew the kind of feeling I described.  
“This is ten times worse than that.”


End file.
